1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the liquefaction of a fluid, and to storage of the liquefied fluid. In particular, the invention relates to systems that provide for liquefaction and storage in a unified and integrated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems configured to liquefy fluids such as oxygen, nitrogen, and/or other fluids by reducing the temperature and increasing the pressure of the fluid being liquefied are known. Similarly, systems configured to store liquefied fluids are known. However, these systems are generally configured as separate solutions to separate problems. Consequently, conventional apparatus that have been configured to separately liquefy and store fluids rely on a transfer of fluid from a liquefaction system to a storage system that is inefficient, and is prone to malfunction and failure. Further, implementation of separate systems for liquefaction and storage may inhibit the portability, affordability, and/or usability of such conventional solutions.